waroftheomensfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Cline/Personality and Relationships
Personality Generally a kind-hearted young girl, even to those whom she only knows in passing, Tiffany tends to be fairly virtuous and amicable towards those who at the very least don't actively try to do her or her family/friends harm or wrong. In spite of this, she does have a fairly mischievous nature to her, especially when she and her oldest friend Jack are together, where she would sometimes do things like lightly tease him over his tastes in console and gaming brands has been a SEGA girl, Jack has been a Nintendo boy, and the two major gaming companies have been in a competition for years, or things like occasionally giving him a light noogie over the head, or calling him a "big oaf", a couple of things she resumed doing upon reuniting with him in Epoch 54. Though she is fairly 'girly' with some of her interests, she has a good lean of 'tomboy' to her as well, more so than Paula sometimes, being she likes to keep her hair fairly long, yet tied in a simple ponytail so it's not all in her way. She is also something of a physically inclined girl, liking to do things like the occasional jog, keeps her hands and feet trained for the occasional punch or kick 1999, or jumping high into the air on her family trampoline, enjoying the thrill of being airborne. At the same time, Tiffany is also a fan of a couple of famous 90s pop culture boy-bands, "New Kids on the Block" being her most prominent, from which she gets half of the name of her future Stand from their song "Cover Girl". Tiffany is also fairly inclined towards thrillers, suspense and horror films of many kinds, series like "Friday the 13th", "Nightmare on Elm Street", among others, a fact that saves her life multiple times in the 'Death Gear' game later. She also possesses an interest in motorcycles, being she has rode on them a few times with her father Charlie in her childhood, and desires the thrill of riding on herself when she comes of age. She also has an interest in multiple genres of video games: platformers and RPGs, such as Castlevania: Bloodlines and Phantasy Star IV have been long time favorites, but she also has gotten an interest in what the internet would come to call the "Metroidvania", emcompassed by Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, a recent game on the Playstation that rose up the ranks of her favorites, alongside that of Megaman X4, finding interest in both of the game's main characters, X and Zero whom she eventually meets the real versions of as a Dark Avenger in various parts of 'Future Shock'. Her nature towards adventure wasn't particularly strong in her early years as a child however, as she tended to shy away from any kind of 'risky' idea of adventure when on her own. However her disposition to this began to gradually change one fateful night when she and Jack were 8, where her oldest friend was able to convince her to exit the skating rink their families had taken them to in order to observe the beauty of the stars and the night sky of Belden Village. Though the Salerno Brothers managed to chase them around the area for a while, mistakenly thinking the two had witnessed their robbery of a nearby bank, the two kids managed to hide inside a closed-for-the-night Discovery Zone building, losing them. Though scared by this, Tiffany didn't blame Jack for their situation, knowing he had been just as scared by this and taken-off-guard as she had been, as both slept the night over inside the closed building until morning. After that day and their parents reuniting with them, she began to slowly become more interested in the aspects of nighttime scenery, which had led her to do things such as lying on the grass in the early evening hours in her yard. Then learning one night from this of falling sleep in the grass, of her ability to absorb and become stronger by full-moonlight, Tiffany's adventurous spirit and will to discover new things, begins to grow a bit more overall, though she still doesn't feel as inclined to going on adventures by herself like Jack did in his youth, However her real traits begin to emerge on her fateful 15th birthday, with the discovery of her "Time Stop" ability. Seeing a distracted cat in the middle of the street in front of her house about to be hit by a truck, her desire to do something to help it in spite of her seeming inability to do so, causes her time-powers to come to life, freezing time for 10 whole seconds, enough for Tiffany to realize what she has done, and move the cat to safety along with herself before the ability wears off, leaving her in utter awe, and prompting to immediately do it again about 45 seconds later, to her relief, it not having just been a fluke. Realizing what she is now able to do with this power, she sets out to improve her new ability as much as possible, showing us a sort of over-dutiful, 'tunnel-vision' like side of herself in regards to things she really comes to take a liking to. Though in the following six months she was able to extend her power from 10 seconds to just over 20 minutes in length, it came at the temporary loss of some of her nutrition and her stamina. This, and her encounter in the 'Death Gear' game causes her to realize just how laser focused on one thing at a time she can get, even if to the detriment of other important factors health in this case, and she vows to get her health back more in order, not wanting to join her future allies in the Dark Avengers in a malnourished state, and to try to be more multi-task oriented in her approach to learning and training herself. She also attributes a lot of her desire to suddenly help Canton, and by extension the world, to not only Jack and his adventurous nature, but also that of the resolve of Joshua Stevens: a friend of Jack's she met when trying to figure out a way to help fight off the coup of Morgan Stillson, who had also labeled Jack and his father as enemies of Canton on public TV after overthrowing the original mayor. She and Josh, as well as Darius and Larry come to save the mayor and his staff from Stillson's prison camp, one part of a larger plan of Jack and Josh's to save Canton, Jack's father and the mayor for Stillson and his lackeys, and giving Tiffany the first desire to join the Dark Avengers directly, but she does state she wants to join on her own terms, not theirs, making Josh keep her identity in things a secret for the time being. Though due to her aforementioned tunnel-vision desire to make her time stopping ability as potent as possible, this causes her to put off joining the group for several months, until she is caught up in the 'Death Gear' game and realizes she almost lost her chance to do so forever had she died in Adam's compound, and vowing to wrap up her training and get her health in gear, even meeting Paula in secret to arrange a good time for her to come to officially join the team. Tiffany comes to realize in this that she cannot always continue to put off doing things on her agenda, especially after a discussion with Josh where he mourns his late father, lamenting what he missed being able to do with his father after procrastinating too much, as well as the fate of Tiffany and Jack's friendship and general relationship being in the air. Though her default mood is virtuous and kind, the 'Death Gear' game, and her captivity in the compound, as well as her experiences with the compound and then the confrontation with Adam, reveal Tiffany does sometimes have a somewhat vicious sense of justice sometimes, as her mood around Adam is almost entirely angry and confrontational at first, and rightfully so considering what she had been put through by him that night, though even to the point where she would taunt him at points she knew the stakes were in HER favor, such as when she had stolen the Dagger of Freyja from Adam's quarters, reveling in his fear of her having it and not knowing what she might do with it. However, despite enduring several attacks from an enraged Adam and even striking him back a couple of times, when Adam is ultimately defeated and his age slowly exploding into oblivion, causing him to grow old rapidly, Tiffany also shows she can have a compassionate side towards him and her foes, realizing Adam had been through his own trials, causing him to inadvertently take the dagger that lead his life into his darker, longer phase. Though she could not forgive his past murders, she was able to forgive Adam's transgressions against her personally, and consoled him as well as possible as he began to die, telling him she would try to honor his request to 'sanctify' the compound into a positive place as his life gave out, even crying and sobbing for his soul for 10 entire minutes after he finally passes, despite knowing of his mixed, dark past, and that of Dimitri Iranokian, the man who kidnapped Adam into a similar situation over a century ago, and forced him into his own ultimate fate. Fortunately for her, the 'Death Gear' compound and its traps also reveal that Tiffany is pretty genre-savvy and observant when her mind isn't addled by a lack of nutrition, as she realized immediately most of the traps rigged in the compound were inspired by various thriller, suspense and horror scenarios in movies or video games. She also comes to realize how crafty she can be with dealing with the various traps, using various items and 'tools' Adam left around, seemingly as 'random objects', such as a taser to safely detonate two proximity barrel bombs, or a long metal pole to suss out an otherwise fatal rotating snap-blade trap. Adam even legitimately congratulates Tiffany during their confrontation for having the absolute best track record of surviving his traps of anyone who had survived his 'game', as she had never gotten truly injured or maimed by any of them. However one aspect she comes to find herself not being a fan of, is vicious high-school level rumors and gossip. Though Adam Dalvos was a man of mixed character, his hypnotized persona, Jahon Kerram, was not, being Tiffany's guidance counselor during the first weeks of her Freshman year at GlenOak Highschool, and in Adam's own words, a "goody-goody who would never kill a fly". After Adam's by extension Jahon's unfortunately demise, rumors had been spreading about Jahon's "real" background at the school with his sudden disappearance, even rumors of him having scandalous relationships with his female clients began spreading around, secretly enraging Tiffany in secret, and souring her mood on staying in GlenOak after joining the Dark Avengers, leading her to transfer to Jack's highschool, Timken after doing so. In her desire to restore the lost nutrition and stamina she suffered from after her long period of time-stop training, she finds herself interested in various gym exercises and aerobics, but most importantly, after learning of Hamon from her aunt Carole, and of a special breathing technique Hamon practitioners used, she becomes focused on becoming a even better breath practitioner and Hamon user over the next months, greatly improving her stamina and giving her a desire to consistently stay in physical shape, though she also finds herself having an increased appetite, enjoying pizza and lemon mariguine pie quite a lot, almost never refusing to eat either when offered. When presented with a situation where others are at risk, especially those close to her, Tiffany will do her best to quickly deal with the situation, something her time-manipulation powers are good for thankfully, giving her a much extended window of time to plan out how to react to various situations. If that isn't so much of an option, she'll still try to 'agro' attention to herself over those who are the most in danger, knowing her Time Seraph's Armor gives her incredible protection in combat, allowing her to take way more overall 'punishment' in spite of her low level of experience compared to most of her friends in the Dark Avengers. She is also often able to remain calm under pressure, though she has shown panic in certain situations, such as in Puzzle Room #3 of the 'Death Gear' compound, when the keypad of the trap glitched out, rendering there to be no actual 'answer' to the puzzle, under normal circumstances being a death sentence. This was able to give Tiffany the resolve to learn her 'Time Flux' ability to escape the room however. Since then though, she rarely freaks out in situations like that if she is the only one in danger, though her mood changes if others are also at risk. Due to this, she is rarely ever truly afraid of situations ahead of her on a personal basis, especially if she is alone. Even during most of the 'Death Gear' complex, she is never straight up terrified to tackle the traps and challenges Adam placed for her his former captives, though she also states that doesn't mean she intentionally seeks risky thrills like that either. She even starts to find an abstract 'beauty' in the complex's seemingly "video-game like" layout, despite these traps, and feels a weird sense of 'peace' in the place after Adam's death, even mentally calling it a 'Safe Haven' for herself despite a lot of the traps still being armed at that moment back inside. When she was asked by Adam via e-mail to meet him at the 'Orderly Garage', she considered asking Josh to assist her directly in person, being the only Dark Avenger she could contact at the time, suspecting foul play on Adam's part. She ultimately chose against it though, not sure if that if Adam ended up backing out of his word that he might try to kill Josh for coming with her, causing her to choose to meet Adam alone, and getting her kidnapped to the 'Death Gear' compound. She tends to struggle with the idea of asking her friends to help her in situations which seem to only focus on her specifically, but over time, Jack and the other Dark Avengers slowly move her away from that habit, her now knowing she has good friends and allies to back her up in these situations. The concept of seeing others die in front of her however is still VERY foreign to her, having only truly seen Adam's death, both to a combination of a rapidly aging body and his final death trap in a series of closing walls with spinning blades. She was left catatonic for almost 15 minutes in tears over his death, despite his dark history. This is thankfully mitigated later when she learns how to 'Inverse' time on singular people or targets, allowing her to undo injuries or even DEATH on a person, even restoring their souls to their bodies. Seeing others die however still imparts a sense of guilt on her though, usually the feeling that she hadn't done enough to save them in the moment, like when Jack dies protecting her against Lord Minion, despite bringing him back less than an hour after his death. The idea of killing other humans also greatly appals her as well, especially humans of no significant power standing in the world. Adam Dalvos even gleefully points this out during their confrontation, that of a almost complete lack of what he calls "killing instinct" of which at the time he believed gave him an insurmountable advantage over her, a fact that turns out ultimately pointless by the end of their confrontation. She is slightly less aversive to taking down strong beings who abuse their power against the weak or innocent though, though she would still perfer to 'defeat' or 'restrain' or 'imprison' them versus outright killing them. It is also this trait of hers that in spite of Diavolo's potential danger to others via 「King Crimson」 and 「King Crimson 'R'」 convinces her to give the seperated Diavolo a chance to prove that the seperation of his and Doppio's souls from his original body has eliminated most of his paranoia and of his intention to leave Passione as its boss is indeed real, but she is still willing to warn him that via her own time manipulation being superior even to 「King Crimson」's ability to skip time, that she can choose to rescind the kindness she gave him, stating she would make sure to deal with him in a way that even 「Gold Experience Requiem」 would be envious of if she found out he was up to anything untoward. She also has an understanding of Multiple-Personality-Disorder, a trait that Adam in a sense invoked on himself via his 'hypnotized' form of Jahon Kerram, but also seen later in that of Diavolo and Vinegar Doppio, both being seperate 'souls' sharing a body. This allows her to ultimate save BOTH Doppio and Diavolo from their original fates of dying alone in another's body, and being set into a loop of unending death respectively, and also assisting the two in allievating the issues both faced when sharing one body, now both being given their own bodies to work with seperated. Tiffany especially feels grateful to this, being Doppio was responsible for saving her once in her childhood, and returning the favor, even if it kept Diavolo alive too, gave her a sort of peace over this. Relationships Family Friends Enemies